Aladar's Adventures Series
Join Aladar, his family, and his friends as they go into new adventures outside of Disney and the Nesting Grounds, make new friends, fight old and new enemies, and save the day. Here is a list of films and TV shows planned to be made by Shadow101815. It might start sometime after Daniel Esposito's ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'' saga. Team Members *Aladar 33931 133312876716925 104758479572365 169400 8052316 n.jpg|Aladar Neera.jpg|Neera Eema (Dinosaur).png|Eema 1000px-Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-3140-1-.jpg|Baylene Url-1-.jpg|Url Plio.gif|Plio Yar.gif|Yar Zini.jpg|Zini Suri.jpg|Suri *Neera *Eema *Baylene *Url *Pilo *Yar *Zini *Suri Upcoming Films *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Aladar Meets The Cat in the Hat'' (2003 live-action film) *''Aladar's Adventures of The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Halloween is Grinch Night '' *''Aladar's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000 live-action film) *Aladar's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''Aladar's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Aladar and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too'' (short film) (Note: This actually takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Dinosaur, despite that The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh will never be used as a crossover film.) *''Aladar's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons'' (short film) (Note: This actually takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Dinosaur.) *''Aladar's Adventures of The Rescuers'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' (short film) (Note: This actually takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Dinosaur.) *''Aladar Meets Pinocchio'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Aladar Meets The Princess and the Frog'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Tigger Movie'' *''Aladar and Kermit's Swamp Years'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Muppet Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age: The Meldown'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Crash Bandicoot'' (video game) *''Aladar Meets The Good Dinosaur'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ABC's'' (Disney Learning Adventures short) *''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Aladar Spends the Night at the Museum'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 123's'' (Disney Learning Adventures short) *''Aladar's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Aladar Meets Annie'' (1982) *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes'' (Disney Learning Adventures short) *''Aladar in Disney Parks: Frozen Christmas Celebration'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventures'' (Disney Learning Adventures short) *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Epic Movie'' (censored) *''Aladar Meets Annie: A Royal Adventure'' (1995 sequel) *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Aladar Meets Anastasia'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ghostbusters'' *''Aladar Meets Annie (1999)'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' (TV special) *''Aladar's Adventures of Happy Feet'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story 2'' *''Aladar Meets Annie (2014)'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The King and I'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Little Shop of Horrors'' (censored) *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Space Jam'' *''Aladar Gets Home Alone'' *''Aladar Goes Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Epic Mickey'' (video game) *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story 3'' *''Pooh and Aladar's Adventures of North'' *''Aladar Visits The Haunted Mansion'' *''Aladar's World of Color'' *''Aladar Gets Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Happy Feet Two'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' *''Aladar in An American Tail Theater'' (Universal Studios Florida attraction) *''Aladar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo'' (2002 film) *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Aladar Meets The Croods'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story Toons: Hawaiian Vacation'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Teacher's Pet'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' *''Aladar Gets Too Smart for Strangers with Winnie the Pooh'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Mickey and His Magic Halloween Night'' (Disneyland Paris attraction) *''Aladar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek 3-D'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ghostbusters II'' *''Aladar Meets The Producers'' (2005 film) *''Aladar and The Sword in the Stone'' *''Aladar's World of Color: Winter Dreams'' *''Aladar Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (2010 film) *''Aladar's Adventures of Puss in Boots'' (2011) *''Aladar Meets Bartok the Magnificent'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ego Trip'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos'' (short film) *''Aladar's Adventures of Hop'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Daddy Day Care'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek 2'' *''Aladar in The Great Movie Ride'' (Disney's Hollywood Studios ride) *''Aladar's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen'' (2003) *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story Toons: Small Fry'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Sing a Song with Pooh Bear'' *''Aladar in the Radio City Christmas Spectacular'' *''Aladar in Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular'' (Walt Disney World attraction) *''Aladar's Adventures of Re-Animated'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' (upcoming sequel) *''Aladar's Adventures of Arthur's Perfect Christmas'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Raising Helen'' (censored) *''Aladar's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' *''Aladar's World of Color – Celebrate! The Wonderful World of Walt Disney'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lighting Thief'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Disney's Magical Mirror - Starring Mickey Mouse'' *''Aladar Goes Plane Crazy'' (former Disneyland attraction) *''Aladar Meets WALL-E'' *''Aladar Gets Home Alone 3'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story of Terror'' (Halloween special) *''Aladar's Adventures of Teen Beach Movie'' *''Aladar and The Twelve Days of Christmas'' (Disney Sing-Along Songs video) *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Bedtime Stories'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Unleash The Villains'' (Walt Disney World Halloween stage show) *''Aladar's Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Daddy Day Camp'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek the Third'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story That Time Forgot'' (Christmas special) *''Aladar's Adventures of First Kid'' *''Aladar in Mickey's Soundsational Parade'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night'' *''Aladar in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Under Wraps'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Fun Size'' (censored) *''Aladar's Adventures of Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' *''Aladar in in The Golden Mickeys'' (Disney Cruise Line version) *''Aladar's Adventures of Brother Bear 2'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' (video game) *''Aladar Meets Fred Claus'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Turbo'' (2013) *''Aladar's Adventures of Mars Attacks!'' (censored) *''Aladar in Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Newsies'' *''Aladar Watches Disney on Ice: Disneyland Adventure'' *''Aladar Meets Mighty Joes Young'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek the Halls'' *''Aladar's Adventures of A Day at Disneyland'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen 2'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Problem Child'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek Forever After'' *''Aladar and Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *''Aldar in in The Golden Mickeys (Hong Kong Disneyland)'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Around the World in 80 Days'' (2004 film) *''Aladar's Adventures of Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion'' *''Aladar Celebrates Christmas with the Kranks'' *''Aladar in Mickey's Magical Celebration'' (Disneyland Paris Magical Moments show) *''Aladar's Adventures of My Favorite Martian'' *''Aladar Says Happy Hallowishes'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Celebrate the Season'' (Magic Kingdom Christmas show) *''Aladar Gets Scared Shrekless'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Problem Child 2'' *''Aladar in Disney's Showtime Spectacular'' (Disneyland Paris New Generation show) *''Aladar Meets Amelia'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Descendants'' (2015 Disney Channel film) *''Aladar Meets Alpha and Omega'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'' *''Aladar and the Land of the Lost'' (2009 film) *''Aladar in Honey, I Shrunk the Audience'' (Disney parks 3D attraction) *''Aladar Says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Princess'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular'' *''Aladar in Disney's Stars 'n' Cars'' (Walt Disney Studios Park Paris) *''Aladar's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Problem Child 3: Junior in Love'' *''Aladar Spends the Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Disney on Ice: Passport to Adventure'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Disney on Ice: Dare to Dream'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Animals United'' TV Series Up to date, these TV shows are upcoming and planned to be made by Shadow101815. *''Aladar's Adventures of Fievel's American Tails'' *''Aladar and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The 7D'' (Disney XD spin-off/prequel TV series) *''Aladar's Adventures of Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' *''Aladar's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV series)'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars: Droids'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars: Ewoks'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid (TV series)'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Goosebumps'' *''Aladar Meets Johnny Bravo'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Kim Possible'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Muppets (2015)'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' *''Aladar Enters The Magic School Bus'' *''Aladdr's Adventures of My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' *''Aladar Says Clarissa Explains It All'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Street Sharks'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Generator Rex'' *''Aladar Meets Scaredy Squirrel'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Histeria'' Category:Aladar's Adventures Series films Category:Shadow101815 Category:Disney crossovers Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki